1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to an adjustable temple mounting arrangement for eyeglasses, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and, enables the user to adjust the angular position of the temple conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of eyeglasses have been developed for different purposes, for example, for protecting the eyes against the radiation of the sun or fire or correcting the visual power of the eyes. The temples of regular eyeglasses are not adjustable. When not fit the desired angle, the temples must be properly deformed. There are also known eyeglasses with adjustable temples that enable the user to adjust the angular position of the temples for a comfortable wearing.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of an adjustable temple mounting structure for eyeglasses according to the prior art. According to this design, the rim 100 has a locating hole 101 in the endpiece thereof for the positioning of a mounting block 200. The mounting block 200 has a coupling hole 201 extended through the rear side thereof and a plurality of retaining grooves 202 inside the coupling hole 201. The temple 300 has a front coupling end 301 coupled to a coupling block 302, which is coupled to the mounting block 200 through a connecting bar 400. The coupling block 302 has two front lugs 303 pivoted to the rear end 401 of the connecting bar 400. The connecting bar 400 is inserted into the coupling hole 201 of the mounting block 200, having a front tooth 402 forced into engagement with the retaining grooves 202 of the mounting block 200. When adjusting the angular position of the temple 300, turn the temple 300 relative to the rim 100 to shift the engagement of the tooth 402 from one retaining groove 202 to another (see FIG. 2). This design of adjustable temple mounting arrangement is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this design of adjustable temple mounting arrangement are numerous as follows:
1. Because this design of adjustable temple mounting arrangement is comprised of a number of parts including the rim 100, the mounting block 200, the connecting bar 400, the coupling block 302, and the temple 300, the assembly process is complicated and consumes much labor.
2. Because the rim 100, the mounting block 200, the connecting bar 400, the coupling block 302, and the temple 300 must be separately fabricated with different molds, the manufacturing cost is high.
3. Because the tooth 402 of the connecting bar 400 is obliquely engaged into the retaining grooves 202 of the mounting block 200 when adjusting the angular position of the temple 300, the connecting bar 400 tends to be disengaged from the retaining grooves 202 of the mounting block 200, causing a vibration.
4. Because the mounting block 200 is rigid and not compressible, the tooth 402 tends to break when adjusting the angular position of the temple 300.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an adjustable temple mounting arrangement for eyeglasses, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an adjustable temple mounting arrangement, which has a simple structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable temple mounting arrangement, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable temple mounting arrangement, which enables the user to conveniently adjust the angular position of the temple.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable temple mounting arrangement, which is durable in use.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the adjustable temple mounting arrangement comprises a rim holding a glass lens, a temple, and a flexible coupling block coupled between the rim and the temple for enabling the temple to be adjusted to one of a series of angular positions. The coupling block has a front lug pivoted to the rim, a rear receiving open chamber, a pivot hole in communication with the rear receiving open chamber at one side, and a plurality of retaining grooves disposed in a smoothly arched inside wall thereof in an inner side of the receiving open chamber. The temple has a front butt-strap inserted into the receiving open chamber of the coupling block. The butt-strap comprises a short pivot rod pivoted to the pivot hole of the coupling block, and a plurality of teeth forwardly extended from a convex front end thereof and forced into engagement with the retaining grooves of the coupling block. Further, the coupling block has a transverse slot, which makes the coupling block compressible.